


Flowers in your Hair

by morsa_han



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is pretty, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bokuto is whipped, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, M/M, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, customer Bokuto, florist Akaashi, just fluff af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsa_han/pseuds/morsa_han
Summary: “Thank you, and please come again, sir.” Akaashi told Bokuto as he did a little bow to him.And Bokuto never stopped coming there ever since.bokuaka week day 3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Flowers in your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> this is a personal favorite!! i hope you like it as much as i liked writing it ⚈ ̫ ⚈
> 
> hmu at tumblr: @morsa-cchi

Bokuto didn't like flowers when he was growing up. His first memory of flowers was during his grandfather's burial when he was 4. 

So many people offered him flowers that day, and he didn't know what to do with them.

_ These won't bring my grandfather back _ , young Bokuto thought as he intently stared at the folds of petals of chrysanthemums. 

But who would have thought that flowers would also bring him to someone he never knew he would come to love to no end?

He was about to attend an important friend's wedding, and thought of buying white peonies to congratulate them. 

He still has an hour before the ceremony, so he walked aimlessly near the chapel, and entered the first flower shop he saw.

The first thing Bokuto noticed was that the whole shop smelled like lavender, and it smelled  _ very _ relaxing.

(Bokuto became a man of lavender after that visit to the shop. He would set up lavender-scented candles at his apartment when he wants to relax or rest.)

Upon further inspection, the shop was full of colorsㅡ no doubt since it was a flower shopㅡ but Bokuto also noticed succulents in one aisle, and other gardening tools at the far end.

The whole store was quiet, and it looked like he was the only customer at that time. 

_ Not surprising since people prefer the plastic, non-drying-up plants more now _ , Bokuto thought.

He continued to stroll around the aisle until he felt eyes on him. He looked at the only other person in the room, the store clerk, and immediately forgot how to breathe.

The man at the other side of the store, standing behind the counter, was absolutely  _ breathtaking _ . Even from afar, Bokuto can feel his radiating complexion. It’s as if he himself is glowing, Bokuto thought.

It didn't help one bit that the clerk was standing behind colorful orchids and other flowers placed in small pots. 

_ If you look at it from an angle, it almost looks like he's wearing a flower crown.  _

"Can I help you with something, sir?" and Bokuto could then and there fall to his knees. 

He sounded like an angel. Soft and smooth, Bokuto felt like floating. 

Bokuto could listen to him all day. Hell, Bokuto  _ is _ a listener but he is just as much as a talker, if not even more. But he is willing to not speak all day just to listen to him speak. 

_I can't believe someone can be this_ _perfect_. _God I can't believe I'm so gay._

The man blinked, confused at Bokuto. But Bokuto was too busy admiring him.

When he blinked, it was played in slow motion in Bokuto’s eyes. He noticed his long eyelashes as it touched his face, and Bokuto saw that amazing hazel color shy away from him, only to reappear not a second long. 

"Sir?"

Bokuto blinked a few times, snapping out of his haze. He immediately thought of something to say. 

"A-ah I actually want to buy some flowers for my girlfriend, but I, um ah, am not good with picking," Bokuto replied.

_ That's a lame excuse! You done fucked up! _

"I'm sure I can help you out. You can choose depending on the occasion, the meaning of the flower, or better yet, the receiver of the flowers themselves," the man gestured for Bokuto to come closer to the cashier.

_ I am willing to follow whatever you ask me to _ . Bokuto needed to stop himself from saying that out loud. 

Bokuto, with his knees almost failing himself, walked towards the cashier. When he got closer, Bokuto just saw God.

His eyes looked very ethereal close up! He thought that people should be paying money if they need to look at him and his hazel eyes. 

_ And his hair. _ It looked so soft, unlike Bokuto's spiked up hairdo. Bokuto wanted to feel his hair, and he can already imagine how good it smelled.

His hair is also a little curly, and they adorably swirl in all sorts of directions. He was wearing a green apron over his black sweater, but Bokuto can see the outline of his body.  _ Shit, he’s hot.  _

"Hello sir. Can I ask what the occasion is? Is it your anniversary? Her birthday?" the hot angel calmly asked when Bokuto was closer. 

_ Wait ‘her’?  _ Suddenly, Bokuto panicked. “Ah, um, yeah! But I already know which flower to pick, I just don’t know what type to buy…” Bokuto suddenly realized that his story doesn’t add up. “I mean, I just don’t know where to find them? I am attending a wedding you see...”

The clerk gave him a small smile. “I understand. Not many people go to the flower shop, anyway. They prefer the plastic ones that don’t wilt.” 

Bokuto scrambled for words. “I, uh, don’t know why! I think the real ones are much more romantic!”

The clerk looked back at him. “That they are. I prefer the real ones too, because they are naturally fragrant. But what types of flowers do you need, sir?”

“I need peonies. White if you have them. And please, just call me Bokuto,” he extended his hand, hoping the clerk would introduce himself as well. 

The clerk stared at his hands before reaching out to grab it. “Akaashi Keiji. It is a pleasure, Bokuto-san. Please allow me to lead you to them,” he said as he let go of his hand, and walked towards an aisle where the peonies are located.

Bokuto wordlessly followed him. He was still shocked that a man so beautiful shook his hand.  _ Akaashi Keiji. His very name screams beauty. _ Akaashi proceeded to show Bokuto the types of peonies they have. 

“Peonies symbolizes romantic feelings, and wishes of fortune. You chose great, Bokuto-san. We have many types of white peonies, and I can arrange them for you, if you want.”

“Y-you would? That would be great, Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto laughed nervously. “Then I want them in a small pot, please,” he said as he pointed to a pretty-looking set of white peonies. 

“Of course,” Akaashi replied, softly smiling. “I will be done in a few minutes. Please wait for a bit,” he then took the peonies and went back to his working table. 

A few moments later, Bokuto finds himself carrying beautifully arranged white peonies in a small, clear glass. As Akaashi was taking care of his payment, he observed the carefully crafted arrangement in his hands. It was oval-shaped, with lilacs and green leaves filling up any empty spaces. 

“I was thinking that you are going to attend that wedding down the street, so I also made you this corsage for your girlfriend. Free of charge,” Akaashi extended his hand where a beautiful peony was sitting.

“You did? Oh, thank you,” Bokuto stiffly said as he took the delicate flower attached to a garter. He internally screamed when their skin touched. 

Akaashi’s hands were so slim and cold, and Bokuto wanted to warm them up.

As soon as everything was settled, the chapel bell rang, indicating that the wedding is about to start. Bokuto excused himself from Akaashi, for he doesn’t want to be late.

But just as Bokuto stepped outside of the flower shop, he immediately ran back to Akaashi.

Akaashi, a little startled, stared at him as he waited for Bokuto to say something. “I..” Bokuto gasped, regretting that he ran. “I was lying. I’m sorry. I panicked. I don’t have a girlfriend. I am the only guy in my circle of friends that isn’t getting married or dating,” he explained.

Akaashi was surprised that the guy took the time to explain to him. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. You didn’t have to explain yourself. I’ve encountered weirder excuses as to why people are buying flowers, actually,” he gave a breathless laugh at that, and Bokuto was a weak man.

“But, um, can we like, grab a drink sometime? After the wedding?” Bokuto  ~~ smoothly ~~ asked.

“...sure. I would love that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled. “Now go. You’ll be late,” he gestured to the sound of the bells coming to a stop. 

Akaashi led Bokuto outside of the store and thanked him. “Thank you, and please come again, sir,” he told Bokuto as he did a little bow to him. 

And Bokuto never stopped coming there ever since.

❀

The bell of the flower shop chimed, indicating that a customer just entered. Akaashi looked from where he was setting up a nice bouquet of sunflowers to greet the customer.

“Welcome, what can Iㅡ Hello, Bokuto-san.”  _ Again _ , he thought fondly.

Bokuto was wearing sweatpants and a jacket over a fitted t-shirt. “I just need to buy some things before I go. Do you perhaps arrange flower crowns? And I would like a bouquet of… apple blossoms with pink roses and mini carnations.”

“I can arrange that. What flowers do you want for your flower crown, sir?”

“Hmm,” Bokuto squinted at the ceiling, deeply considering his answer. “Some asters, statice, fire stars, and baby’s breath, please.”

“Big night tonight, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah. I’m kind of nervous actually,” Bokuto jokingly replied. 

“I’m pretty sure you have no reason to,” Akaashi said. He was walking around the shop, collecting the variety of flowers Bokuto mentioned. 

“You think so?” Bokuto asked. 

“I know so. What’s the occasion for, anyway?” Akaashi sat on a small stool and started working, arranging the flower crown first since it was easier. 

Bokuto observed his talented fingers work against the curls of the flowers so they can be held together by a floral tape. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” 

Akaashi smiled to himself at that reply, and dutifully assessed the flowers.

“Hmm. Let’s see. Apple blossoms symbolize strong feelings of love and adoration. Mini carnations mean admiration and pure affection,” Akaashi started as he filled the crown base with the flowers Bokuto had asked for. 

“Asters symbolize love and patience. Statices typically mean that you wish to have more memories with this person.” Akaashi sprayed water at the finished product, and checked for any anomalies or loose ends. 

“Fire stars and baby’s breath mean sincere and passionate love,” Akaashi muttered as he looked back where Bokuto was watching him work, and he handed him the flower crown for Bokuto to see and approve.

“It’s beautiful,” Bokuto sincerely commented, lightly touching the flowers. 

“And that’s why I do my job,” Akaashi smiled tenderly, turning back to arrange the bouquet next. 

He continued their previous conversation. “If you ask me, I would think these flowers are meant for celebrations like anniversaries,” Akaashi said, and he smiled when he felt something placed on his head.

“My Keiji, ever so smart and observant,” Bokuto whispered, as he tried to balance the flower crown on top of Akaashi’s head. He proceeded to hug Akaashi, his chest against Akaashi’s back. 

“Happy anniversary, Kou,” Akaashi replied, resting his hands against Bokuto’s arms that were wrapped around his stomach. He leaned into the hug. “You should’ve told me you were coming.”

“But I wanted to surprise you! Were you?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes, but your office is on the other side of the city. You could’ve just waited for me at the restaurant.”

“But I missed you!” Bokuto rubbed his cheeks against Akaashi’s.  _ He still smells like lavender. _

“You’re probably my last customer for the day, Bokuto-san. Let me finish this and let’s go there together, what do you say?”

“Let’s!” Bokuto stood up to let Akaashi work.

“Are these for me?” Akaashi gestured to the bouquet of his favorite flowers, and the flower crown on his head.

“Duh, of course,” Bokuto said.

“Then why are you letting me arrange them?” Akaashi was terribly amused by the whole situation. 

“Because you’re the best florist in the whole country, Keiji! And I wanted our anniversary to be more special than the last,” remembering last year when they celebrated their 6th anniversary at a premium hot spring by the mountains.

“A day with you is special enough, Kou.” Akaashi replied. 

If you asked Bokuto years ago about what he thinks of flowers, he would say that they just grow, die and fall on the ground. They aren’t of any use other than decoration, and after every occasion they are all thrown away. 

But now, he has much love and appreciation for them. He even went to memorise their names and meanings.

He can’t help it. The flowers led him to a future with Akaashi Keiji. And he feels nothing but thankful that he went to that floral shop 7 years ago and, out of the blue, asked Akaashi out.

_ “How do you think your friends would react to how you randomly asked me on a date before attending their wedding? How scandalous,” Akaashi asked as they were visiting the couple, who were nearing a year into their wedding.  _

_ “But you were the one staring! It was unnerving under your stare, Keiji!” _

_ “I was thinking whether I should speak with you or not.” _

_ “But you’re the clerk, you should attend to your customers.” _

_ “Only if they are potential customers, Bokuto-san. Most of the time, people just go there to smell or look at the flowers, not buy them.” _

_ “But you talked to me. Why is that?” _

_ “It wasn’t hard not to when you came in looking handsome in a tux, Kou.” _

**Author's Note:**

> apple blossoms mean good sex. don’t let akaashi fool you.
> 
> also, imagine bokuto entering your flower shop while wearing a tuxedo *dies* ((but leave a comment before doing so))


End file.
